Tony's Evolution Part III: Season 5 Focus
by Betterbuddy
Summary: Starting in S4, there were some drastic changes in Tony's behavior, which every team member noticed. Part III focuses on the aftermath of Tony's undercover assignment. These are missing scenes from episodes in S5. Spoilers for Bury/Dead,Family,Int.Affairs
1. Bury your dead

Previously on NCIS

S4's Angel of Death

Gibbs: FBI being polygraphed?

Fornell: No. This net is being cast

strictly over NCIS.

Gibbs: Who are they after, Tobias?

Fornell: Your boss.

* * *

Ziva entered the lift at NCIS headquarters on Saturday morning, hoping to find some answers as to where Tony could be. Originally, the entire team was supposed to meet at the bar last night. Gibbs hadn't shown either, but he never said for certain that he would be coming. On the other hand, Tony said he would be there, and now he was unreachable. As Tony's partner, Ziva was a bit concerned and had a strong feeling that something was wrong.

As the elevator doors opened, she was surprised to see McGee standing there. McGee lied at first as to why he was at the office on a Saturday. However, Ziva quickly explained that she was worried about Tony, since he had not been at the bar and was unreachable by phone.

Ziva once again became angry that she did not know the reason that both McGee and Gibbs had spent the night at headquarters. When Gibbs finally arrived, Ziva shouted at him.

"Teams do not have secrets, Gibbs!" As Ziva shouted this at him, he turned around in surprise.

"Ziva? Is something wrong?" Gibbs asked in concern.

"Tony is missing. He never joined us at the bar last night." Ziva explained.

"Awe, Ziva. Tony is probably just with his girlfriend." Gibbs smiled slightly as he tried to reassure her.

"She had to work last night. He never called to say he was not coming. I cannot reach him by his home phone number or his cell phone number." Ziva quickly pointed out to him. Gibbs' expression then got serious, too.

Ziva finally broke the silence. "What were you two doing here last night?"

Gibbs explained how he had McGee hack into the CIA for information on La Grenouille. Gibbs explained that he needed to know the reason why the director was so aggressive in her pursuit of him. He also believed this to be the reason for the polygraph test that they were all being subject to take next week. During their discussion, Jenny Shepard walked up to them.

"Does the director know?" Ziva asked.

"Know what?" Jenny asked.

"That it is Saturday. And we're all here on our day off because we love our jobs." McGee said, trying to cover up their conversation.

"Except for Tony, who is _missing_." Ziva added, which redirected Jenny's attention to why she had come to them in the first place.

"McGee, I want you to triangulate a cell number." Jenny said. "202-555-0177"

Gibbs noticed how quickly Jenny refocused her attention, after Ziva said Tony's name. He remembered that Ziva said that he has been out of reach since last night. Gibbs walked over to stand near McGee at his computer.

"DiNozzo in trouble?" He asked in an accusing manner.

"The woman Tony has been seeing, Jeanne Benoit, is La Grenouille's daughter." Jenny looked to all of them as she explained but focused on Gibbs' reaction. Ziva looked horrified, and she looked over at Gibbs hoping that he knew about this. McGee stopped what he was doing to look at Gibbs and the director.

"He's been on assignment?" McGee asked and also looked to Gibbs hoping that he had known something about this. McGee's eyes followed Gibbs as he approached Jenny. Gibbs hadn't blinked and focused his infuriated eyes on her.

"You did plan to tell us at some point. . ." Gibbs asked hoping there was truth to his assumption.

"If it led us to her father, yes." Jenny answered.

"Yeah, did it?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know." Jenny answered honestly, which only angered Gibbs more.

"You want to tell us what you do know, director?" Gibbs growled back at her.

"Tony just contacted me using his alias' cell. It was a prearranged signal-- used only in emergency if he thought his cover had been blown." Jenny completed. Gibbs quickly moved his head side-to-side in frustration, trying to redirect his anger at something. Everything that Jenny had to say either made him angrier or more worried. After McGee had directed their attention to the plasma, where he was triangulating Tony's location, the director stated that they needed to move this to MTAC.

McGee followed the director's orders. Angrily, he moved back to his desk for a moment. Gibbs and Ziva started to follow the director. But, Gibbs stopped her a moment. Gibbs looked to both McGee and Ziva.

"Did you two know anything about this?" Gibbs asked looking at both of them when he said it.

"No." McGee said in an angry tone, which he hadn't intended to do, especially toward Gibbs. Then Gibbs looked to Ziva.

Ziva sighed and didn't make eye contact. "I had this feeling that something was 'wrong' about her, but I did not know she was La Grenouille's daughter. And, I did not know that Tony was on an assignment." Ziva explained, looking totally lost in her thoughts. Gibbs nodded at her. Ziva's comments almost seemed to reassure Gibbs that there was no way he could have stopped this.

As they sat in MTAC with Jenny, more details of Tony's undercover assignment unfolded. McGee had brought up a picture of Tony's car using his cell phone signal. As they watched his car, they continued to express their concerns. They didn't understand why Tony was not answering his phones. And, they wanted to know if he was following someone or being followed himself. Then, the room froze as Tony's car was blown up. They each exchanged horrified looks. Gibbs continued to stare at Jenny, who was looking frantically around the room with her mouth wide open. Ziva and McGee turned to look at Gibbs.

"Ziva, McGee, contact Ducky, tell him what happened. Let Abby know, too." Gibbs ordered in a soft tone, as he continued to stare at the director.

When the two of them finally left MTAC, Gibbs finally broke the silence. "Director?" He said in an angry and accusing tone. Jenny looked like she was in shock and breathing heavily now.

"Gibbs." She said, trying to explain her side of the situation, but the words didn't seem to want to come out. Gibbs continued to give her a hard stare, wanting answers from her.

"Jethro, we need to get to the scene." She finally said in her director voice. Gibbs shook his head and approached her.

"Was Tony's cell phone signal really for letting you know that he was compromised or that he was with La Grenouille?" Gibbs asked, but Jenny didn't answer. "When we found out where Tony was, why didn't you send in any backup?" Gibbs asked.

"It wouldn't have changed anything, Jethro." Jenny answered, avoiding eye contact.

"How long has he been undercover?" Gibbs asked, though he had a rough idea of the answer. "He was most likely compromised months ago, and you kept this going." Gibbs accused her. He then left her in MTAC, after she once again did not answer.

* * *

Ziva and McGee approached their desks in silence. Ziva dialed Ducky's home phone number.

"Ziva, I am surprised that you are calling me on a Saturday." Ducky said.

"Ducky, we need you to come in and do an autopsy." Ziva started to explain.

"Ziva, you are at work? Why?" Ducky asked.

"It is a long story. I originally came in to find out where Tony was last night." Ziva continued to explain.

"And, did you get your answer? Is he there, too?" Ducky asked.

"I still have not found out where Tony was last night." Ziva said. "Ducky, Tony is dead. His car exploded. That is why I am calling and why we need you to do an autopsy." Ziva explained, still in shock as she explained the details.

Gibbs quickly approached the bullpen to grab his gear. Gibbs was very determined now to discover who had bombed Tony's car.

"Ducky and Palmer are both here now." Ziva explained softly. "Abby is ready in her lab."

"Let's go then." Gibbs said as he headed quickly to the elevator. As they entered the elevator, Jenny joined them. Gibbs avoided eye contact with her. Ziva and McGee kept glancing at each other, to Jenny, and to Gibbs.

* * *

"The body in which I am performing an autopsy -- is not Tony's." Ducky made the powerful announcement to everyone. The statement was music to everyone's ears, but it did not explain what had happened and where Tony could be. The team refocused their attention to Tony's last known whereabouts, when Trent Kort of the CIA walked in.

"Director Shepard." Kort said as he approached. Gibbs looked up and looked away, just as quick. _What now?_ He asked himself in frustration._ Why would he be here? _Gibbs listened to their brief exchange.

"Where is he?" Kort asked giving a big sigh.

"It depends on who 'he' is?" Jenny asked sarcastically.

"DiNozzo." Kort quickly answered. McGee jumped up from his desk in confusion, which caught Gibbs' attention. Gibbs finally got up and stood beside Jenny. _Tony "was" already compromised, wasn't he Jen?_ Gibbs thought as he quickly glanced at her.

"I honestly don't know, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you until you explained to me why you're looking for him so urgently." Jenny retorted.

"La Grenouille flew to D.C. this morning. He didn't arrive at his safe house and his satellite phone has stopped transmitting." Kort informed them. Gibbs swallowed hard at the news, though unsure of what it meant. He really didn't like the CIA, and he really didn't trust this man.

"Mislaid your arms dealer--that's got to be embarrassing." Gibbs snapped back at him.

"I don't know what NCIS is up to, but I want a private briefing in your office now." Kort barked back at Jenny.

"I'll decide what briefing you get, and where you get it, Mr. Kort." Jenny informed him. Kort and Jenny continued to exchange threats, until Kort turned to leave. Gibbs caught up with him quickly, hoping that Kort did have some information on where Tony could be.

"Special agent DiNozzo's car was bombed this morning, but I guess you knew that." Gibbs directed his question at Kort.

Kort turned slowly to answer him. "He wasn't in it." Kort began to say, as he smiled at Gibbs.

"Thanks for sharing." Jenny said.

"The agency had 'nothing' to do with it." He said seriously to Jenny.

Gibbs continued to stare at him. _Is that your way of saying that you are solely and personally responsible, Kort? _Gibbs wondered.

"Is that when you lost your frog in all that confusion?" Gibbs barked back at him. Kort smiled and turned as the elevator doors opened, to reveal Tony standing inside. Gibbs took in a sigh of relief.

"Hey, my car blew up this morning. Did you do that?" Tony asked pointing at Kort and giving a laugh. Gibbs quickly took in how Tony didn't appear to have a scratch on him, but his eyes did seem bloodshot. He, also, was in the same clothes that he was in yesterday morning.

Gibbs was then caught off-guard when Kort went to grab Tony and slam him against the elevator wall. Gibbs quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it at Kort. McGee and Ziva quickly followed Gibbs' lead.

When Kort finally left, Tony moved up closer to Ziva and McGee, who seemed very relieved to see him alive. Tony gave Gibbs a quick, worried, glance. Gibbs seemed to be inspecting him, and Jenny gave him a scolding look.

"Whaaat! No balloons?" said to Ziva and McGee to let them know he was okay.

"Tony." Jenny said very strongly and turned to go to her office. Gibbs turned to look at her a moment, surprised by her reaction. Gibbs put his watchful eyes back on Tony, who gave another quick smile to McGee and Ziva. He then carefully glanced again at Gibbs and started to head toward the director's office. Gibbs quickly followed him. As he followed Tony up the stairs, he saw the colorful, new bruise on the back of his neck. Gibbs caught up to Tony just before entering the office and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You all right, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, looking at him straight in the eyes, wondering if Tony had a concussion. Tony just nodded and didn't go out of his way to convince Gibbs that he was fine.

"Who gave you that?" Gibbs asked pointing to the backside of his neck. It took Tony a minute to remember.

Tony almost looked relieved at what Gibbs was asking. "Oh, that happened last night." Tony started to explain. Gibbs expression indicated that Tony needed to elaborate quickly.

"I was knocked out by a drug dealer, when I was in a hostage situation at the hospital." Tony answered quickly and plainly. Gibbs gave him an intense look, indicating that he wanted Tony to explain what happened now.

"Tony!" Jenny said from her office. When Gibbs and Tony entered, Jenny was pacing back and forth. She had put the footage of the car explosion up on the plasma. Jenny wasn't shocked that Gibbs had followed Tony to her office. She knew Gibbs wouldn't leave, so she didn't attempt to argue with him about it.

As they sat down to listen to Tony replay everything that had happened, Tony gave Gibbs a very apologetic look before starting. Gibbs wasn't sure how he felt about this secret that Tony kept from him for so long. Part of him was shocked that Tony could even keep something like this a secret. Though, Gibbs always had given Tony little hints in the past that he didn't want to hear about Tony's dating. As a result, Gibbs wondered if he had blinded himself to any of the signs that Tony may have given him about this assignment.

As he listened to Tony replay the events, he noticed how personally and emotionally connected Tony seemed to be to this, specifically to Jeanne. _He really did fall in love with her. I wonder how long Jenny has known this. She should have ended this op--it went on too long._ Gibbs processed.

Gibbs then noticed how personal Jenny's questions were getting. Gibbs wondered if he should intervene, since it really was none of her business what Tony and Jeanne said to each other. But, then, Gibbs couldn't help but smile openly, Tony had actually told the director to "back off", in his own way. _Good job, Tony._ Gibbs thought.

Then Tony gave the director, what she wanted to hear the most. Tony may have delivered The Frog to Jenny, after all. Gibbs listened as Tony gave details to the last discussion that he had with The Frog about his plans to contact Jenny.

As Tony finished, he gave another worried and apologetic look to Gibbs. Gibbs nodded at him and then gave a concerned look. "Have Ducky check you out. Then go home, Tony." Gibbs ordered, not even looking at Jenny for approval. She turned to look at Gibbs.

"I'm fine, Boss." Tony answered plainly and softly, avoiding eye contact. He then looked at Jenny, who motioned that he could leave. Gibbs sat with Jenny for a moment, as they watched Tony leave the room.

"What was that about!?" Gibbs barked the question at Jenny. She gave a questioning look back.

"Why were you asking him all those very personal questions?" Gibbs asked her.

"I needed to know how badly he was compromised." Jenny informed him.

"You were actually considering putting him back undercover after all of this? This ends 'now'!" Gibbs angrily responded to her comment and got up to leave the room.

"No. I wouldn't have, Jethro. That isn't why I asked." Jenny responded as he was out the door.

Gibbs took the elevator down to the bullpen. He was surprised that Tony was at his desk, talking with Ducky and Abby. After visiting with Tony, Abby wanted them to come to her lab to share what she had found, concerning why Tony's car was bombed. As they were about to all pile into the elevator, Gibbs grabbed Tony by the arm again.

"I thought I told you to go see Ducky." Gibbs stated firmly.

"Boss, I spent the night at the hospital. I'm fine." Tony stated.

"Do you have a concussion?" Gibbs asked.

"Just a mild one, but a doctor already checked me out." Tony was pleading with him to let this go. Gibbs continued to glare at him, as they both got into the elevator. As they entered Abby's lab, Gibbs asked Ziva privately if she could find out what happened at the hospital last night and pointed out to her the noticeable bruise Tony had on the back of his neck.

Soon after Abby shared what she had discovered about the bomb maker, Gibbs sent Ziva with Tony to Jeanne's apartment. Gibbs could tell that is where Tony's mind was, at the moment. Ziva and Tony both go into the car.

"Are you all right?" Ziva asked.

"Sure." Tony answered, emotionless.

"What happened to the back of your neck? It almost looks like you were hit there by a gun." Ziva stated and observed his reaction.

"I was." Tony answered and looked at her, surprised that she could spot something like that.

"Were you knocked unconscious?" She asked. "What happened?"

"I stopped by the hospital to have dinner with Jeanne. She just had this patient that had his body packed with heroine. When the patient died, the guy's sister and her boyfriend wanted the heroine. Jeanne and I were held hostage at gunpoint down in the morgue, by the boyfriend. He knocked me out." Tony explained, while letting out a large yawn. Ziva continued to stare at him with concern. She was surprised that the whole evening was this traumatic for Tony.

"The guy was arrested in the end. It all worked out. But, I got a mild concussion from the hit to the head. I had to stay at the hospital for a while after that, so that is why I never made it to the bar." Tony wrapped up the story details, as they pulled up at Jeanne's apartment.

* * *

Later that evening, when Ziva returned to NCIS, Gibbs was sitting at his desk. They were both surprised to see each other.

"I thought you would have gone home by now, since it is Saturday." Ziva stated as she sat down at her desk.

"I was thinking the same thing of you." Gibbs replied as he watched her.

"I left Tony at Jeanne's apartment -- alone. That is where he wanted to be." Ziva explained. Gibbs gave her a curious stare.

"He said he was knocked unconscious. He was hit on the back of the head with a gun by a drug dealer that had taken him and Jeanne hostage in the morgue at the hospital."

Gibbs shook his head in disbelief, after hearing that news. Gibbs nodded at her, showing his appreciation then got his coat as he approached the elevator.

* * *

Monday morning had approached, which was the first day of the team's polygraph tests. Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva had spent Sunday night at NCIS securing a warrant to arrest La Grenouille. Gibbs had left to get a coffee, while Ziva and McGee had gone out for breakfast. Gibbs had just returned, when he saw Tony was just about to enter the elevator. Tony turned around inside and watched Gibbs enter just before the doors closed.

"You're here early." Gibbs noted when he turned to face Tony inside the elevator. Tony noticed Gibbs examining him.

"Yeah, well, . . .I have that polygraph test to do this morning." Tony answered Gibbs not looking directly at him. Gibbs was closely examining Tony's body language. He looked tired and anxious.

"I called you yesterday." Gibbs stated. Tony looked up in surprise.

"Sorry Boss, I didn't get my cell phone replaced yet." Tony responded.

"I called your home phone." Gibbs clarified and waited for a response. Tony looked back down.

"I wasn't . . .home, much, this weekend." Tony replied slowly.

"You nervous about this polygraph?" Gibbs asked, wondering if that was the reason why Tony appeared so warn down.

"No." Tony laughed and popped his head back up, as if he thought that was a preposterous idea. Tony then looked straight at Gibbs. They both knew that he was lying.

"I don't know a lie from the truth anymore, Boss." Tony admitted quietly, then avoiding eye contact from Gibbs as the doors opened. They both headed for their desks. Gibbs looked over at Tony, who was sitting at his desk now, looking so lost. As Gibbs was watching him, Jenny Shepard walked into the bullpen.

"Good morning, Tony." She said to him in concern. He looked up at her and gave a small smile.

"Morning." Tony said in a very quiet, unenthusiastic, and un-Tony-like manner.

"I thought you might want this back." Jenny stated as she put her gun clip on Gibbs' desk and then headed for her office. Gibbs looked at it for a moment and then placed it into his drawer. He then took one last look at Tony and angrily stood up, heading for the director's office.

"We need to talk." Gibbs stated when he barged into Jenny's office. Jenny turned to face him, waiting for Gibbs to start.

"Jethro, you did this before. When someone says that 'we need to talk', usually that person needs to start the talking." Jenny smiled as she repeated herself. She could tell how unhappy Gibbs was with her right now.

"Look Jethro, I told Tony he should take some time off. I received the police report concerning that incident at the hospital. Also, I know personally the number of long hours he has been working for months now. I insisted that he take some time off." Jenny stated, giving him a smile. Gibbs lifted his eyebrows but didn't respond.

Jenny's ringing phone finally interrupted them, as they continued to stare at each other. She went to pick up the phone, as Gibbs watched her.

"Director Shepard. Yes. . . Failed? What do you mean he failed? Did you retest him? Well you have to understand that this was a bad time to give him a polygraph. Over the weekend, he was in a hostage situation, he suffered a mild concussion, he was almost killed in a car explosion, . . ." Jenny planned to continue, but the representative from Homeland Security interjected.

"Yes, I think you need to give him a polygraph at another time!" Jenny yelled into the phone. She then looked up a Gibbs who heard and understood the whole thing.

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked in concern.

"They are in the conference room." Jenny replied as she started to get up. Gibbs quickly left the office and headed for the conference room. Tony was exiting the room, when Gibbs arrived and blocked his path. Tony saw him approach and faced down at the ground, looking ashamed.

"Tony." Gibbs said firmly. "The director gave you some time off, and you need to take it. Go home. Don't you worry about this polygraph." Gibbs tried to make eye contact. Tony just nodded and walked past him with his head hanging down. Gibbs watched as Tony passed Jenny and went down the stairs to leave.

Gibbs turned to look at the man from Homeland Security that was giving the polygraph.

"How badly did he fail?" Gibbs asked him curiously. Jenny had approached from behind him.

"Almost everything that I asked him showed that he was lying." The man answered. "I kept making the questions easier even, such as --_who is your supervisor _and _what is your assignment at NCIS?_ On the polygraph, it showed him lying every time he answered."

Gibbs shook his head and looked at Jenny. Gibbs went down to the bullpen, where he found Ziva and McGee sitting at their desks.

"Gibbs would have told us." Ziva said as Gibbs walked by her, wondering if she had talked to Tony and knew about the failed polygraph.

"Gibbs would have told you what, Officer David? Gibbs responded.

"If Tony was taking some time off." Ziva said concerned.

"Yeah. You're right. There's always more work to be done when you're a man down on the shift." Gibbs answered. The team then planned to raid the yacht where La Grenouille was believed to be staying, since no one else on the team needed to take the polygraph today. As they were leaving, Jenny approached Gibbs.

"I managed to convince Homeland Security that Agent DiNozzo did not need to be given a polygraph." Jenny quickly explained. Gibbs glanced at her and nodded.

"It is just unfortunate that Agent DiNozzo seems to believe that everything that he is saying is a lie, Director." Gibbs pointed out to her in a sarcastic tone, as he approached the team in the elevator.

TBC


	2. Family

The following Monday Gibbs arrived at NCIS in the morning to find Tony already at his desk. Gibbs examined him as he approached Tony's desk.

"Tony?" He asked, waiting for Tony to look up, as he watched for Tony's reaction.

"Boss, good morning." Tony started to say nervously. "Look, I am sorry about. . .last week. . .about the polygraph and about everything. . .the lies and. . ."

"Tony, you know I don't accept apologies." Gibbs stated softly, as he gave Tony a strong stare. "Besides, you have nothing to apologize about. We already discussed this--you were following orders." Gibbs then looked at Tony suspiciously.

"Why did you lie for the polygraph?" Gibbs asked him. Gibbs noticed that the same expression reappeared on Tony's face that he saw last week after he had failed the polygraph.

"They weren't lies, Boss. At least I don't think they were lies." Tony answered defensively and then seemed to get a very distant look. Gibbs noted how ashamed he looked again for what he had done.

"I don't know what is a lie anymore." Tony then admitted to Gibbs. Gibbs shook his head at him in slight irritation.

"Yes, you do, Tony." Gibbs tried to reassured him.

"Can you stay focused today? Or do you need some more time off?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm ready, Boss." Tony answered.

"You better be ready." Gibbs said firmly. "Or, I will order you to go home."

While walking away, Gibbs watched as Tony took out a bottle of superglue and headed for McGee's desk. Gibbs stopped to watch as Tony put superglue on McGee's keyboard. Tony froze when he saw that Gibbs was watching him. Gibbs gave him a sideways glance and walked away. _Nice show, Tony._ _"Classic DiNozzo," as Ziva would say. _Gibbs thought as he headed for the director's office.


	3. Requiem

"Hey, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Boss." Tony responded, holding the phone to his ear.

"Abby gets something, you handle it." Gibbs ordered.

"No problem, call you right away." Tony stated.

"That what I said, DiNozzo?" Gibbs pushed Tony to take a leader's role.

"I'll handle it." Tony assured him.

* * *

A week had passed since the incident with Maddie, and Gibbs' near death experience. Although he was told to take another week off, Gibbs got his Starbucks coffee and headed to NCIS. After spending a few nights in the hospital and the rest of the week recovering at home, Gibbs had reached the point of being bored with his own recovery.

Gibbs road up in the elevator. When he arrived on his floor, he was surprised to see that his team wasn't there.

"Jethro? I am surprised to see you back at work already." Jenny stated as she approached him.

"Where is everyone?" Gibbs asked in confusion.

"Tony, McGee, and Ziva have been on a stakeout. They are apprehending a suspect for the case they have been working on this week." Jenny informed him.

"They told me, while I was in the hospital, that there wasn't a case this week." Gibbs stated in confusion.

"I think they didn't want you to rush your recovery." Jenny smiled as she explained.

"Jethro? Would you come up to my office, please." Jenny finally said, after an uncomfortable silence. Gibbs nodded and followed her. They sat down in her office.

"Jethro, why didn't you go to your team for help on this issue with Maddie?" Jenny asked.

"I did. They helped me investigate from the start." Gibbs responded.

"But, you chose to deal with the kidnappers, by yourself." Jenny stated. "Jethro, you put yourself in a very dangerous position with no backup." Gibbs winced as he replayed the events.

"You should know that your team would do anything for you." Jenny added.

"I know that -- Maddie and I owe all of you our lives." Gibbs admitted, looking down and guilty.

"Tony said that he barely got there in time. We were lucky to figure all this out." Jenny informed him.

"What exactly happened?" Gibbs asked, giving her a curious expression. "Every time Tony came to visit me at the hospital, I was too drowsy to ask him that. Ziva and McGee told me what they could."

"We had figured out the clue regarding the mail. I sent McGee and Ziva to get the registered letter, which we discovered that you already had. Abby managed to figure out where the kidnappers were located, so Tony headed for the pier alone."

"Tony said he arrived outside the warehouse, just in time to hear shooting and see you drive off the dock. He ran into the warehouse, shot and killed the kidnappers, and then dove in to rescue both of you from the submerged car." Jenny reviewed what happened with Gibbs. "Tony was still all by himself and had to do CPR on both of you. By the time Ziva and McGee arrived, you were both alert and lying on the dock."

"When I arrived on the scene, Tony, Ziva, and McGee were standing over you and Maddie on the pier. The paramedics were ready to take you to the hospital." Jenny recalled.

"When will they be back? I need to talk to DiNozzo." Gibbs explained.

"Within the next hour or so." Jenny replied.

Gibbs sat at his desk, waiting for his team's return. Finally, the elevator doors opened. Ziva and McGee walked toward their desks, wearing rather worn clothing and looking very tired.

"Boss! What are you doing back? McGee asked, surprised to see him. "Are you okay?"

"McGee, Ziva. I am doing fine. I am ready to go back to work." Gibbs explained.

"Where is Tony?" Gibbs stood up and asked.

"He is downstairs with our suspect." Ziva explained.

"I thought you two said that there wasn't a case?" Gibbs asked.

"There wasn't until about two days ago." McGee explained. "We had to put in two all-nighters, on this one, Boss." McGee explained with a yawn. "The director said we could go home, when this case was finished." McGee explained to Gibbs, feeling guilty for wanting to leave so quickly.

"Go then." Gibbs grinned and gestured for them to go on home. As he watched them get their stuff and leave for the day, he could hear someone approaching from behind.

"Boss?" Tony asked. Gibbs turned around to look at him. "Are you all right? Should you really be back at work already?" Tony asked not hiding his concern.

Gibbs smiled and answered. "Yeah."

"Hey, nice work wrapping up this case so quickly." Gibbs stated, as he noticed how tired Tony looked, as he just stood there.

"Yeah." Tony responded trying to hide a yawn. "Don't worry; the next case is yours, Boss."

Gibbs looked at him curiously, after his last statement. "Why would I worry?"

"I don't know. I am tired and probably not making much sense." Tony smiled as he waved off his last comment and went toward his desk.

"Tony, I want to thank you. You did a great job rescuing Maddie and me." Gibbs said. Tony froze from the un-Gibbs-like comments. Tony turned around to look at him, in surprise. He then nodded and smiled at Gibbs. Then, he started digging through his desk drawer.

"You saved our lives, Tony. " Gibbs repeated.

"Why didn't you come to see me this week?" Gibbs asked, to break the silence.

"I did." Tony quickly stopped and looked at Gibbs. "But, when you were released from the hospital, this case started up. You know. . .Then there was a lot of pressure for a quick resolve. And, I wanted to make sure it was all cleaned up before you came back."

"Well, you had no trouble doing that." Gibbs stated, watching Tony's reaction. Tony was starting to get really uncomfortable. He didn't understand why Gibbs was suddenly giving him all of these compliments.

"Boss, what is going on? Why are you suddenly giving me so much performance feedback?" Tony asked jokingly, not hiding his confusion. "You know I respond much better to the quick, smack on the head." Tony smiled and looked away again.

"Tony?" Gibbs tried to get Tony's attention again. "The reason I didn't ask you for your help with Maddie was because I thought of it as a personal matter."

"But, it wasn't." Tony interjected.

"I saw Maddie as my daughter and how I could be there for her, when I couldn't be there for my own daughter." Gibbs explained. "I didn't want to get you involved in my personal issue, especially, so soon after the director ordered you to take part in one of hers."

"Boss!" Tony reacted strongly to that comment, but Gibbs wouldn't let him finish.

"Tony, the director took advantage of you. And, you were trapped in something that was really dangerous. But, I want you to know that I do trust you. . ." Gibbs explained to him.

Tony was speechless. He stood still facing Gibbs, just nodding with his eyes fixed on the floor.

"and I . . ._did_. . .need your help. The director told me everything that happened at the warehouse, at the pier. All by yourself, you took out the two kidnappers, jumped into the water to recover two unconscious bodies out of the water, and performed CPR on both of them." Gibbs tried to read Tony, but he hadn't moved. Gibbs started to approach him. Tony finally looked up, and Gibbs noticed the haunted look he had on his face. _I really scared you -- didn't I? _Gibbs thought when he saw how Tony was looking at him.

"It wasn't as easy as it sounds." Tony joked giving his normal DiNozzo smile. Gibbs grinned and studied him, which Tony noticed. Before Gibbs could say another word, Tony got serious again.

"Boss, I knew what I was getting into with the director. I volunteered, and I could have gotten out at any time." Tony confessed. Gibbs gave him a hard stare and showed he didn't believe him on his last comment about getting out.

"The point is I would have done the same for you. -- whatever it was and without hesitation. McGee and Ziva would have too." Tony stated, as he finally found his keys and started to head for the door.

Tony stopped and turned to face Gibbs for a moment. "Glad to see you back, Boss. You look good." Tony told Gibbs.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Tony waved as he gave a very visible yawn and nearly crashed into the elevator door as he entered the lift. Gibbs stood there and watched him until the door closed.

TBC


	4. Internal Affairs

FBI agents, led by Fornell surrounded the team at NCIS, as all their computer systems lost power. Gibbs questioned Fornell about the FBI's motives. Ziva, McGee, and Tony exchanged worried glances.

"The body has been positively identified as Rene Benoit." Fornell announced with his team of investigators standing behind him.

"La Grenouille, he's dead?" Jenny asked as she approached Fornell.

"Murdered. This entire unit is under investigation." Fornell finally announces.

"Gibbs, you come with me." Fornell ordered.

"Please escort Director Shepard, back to her office, until we need her." Fornell ordered one of his people.

"Please take everyone else, including Ms. Scuito and Dr. Mallard to the evidence lockup. I don't want them talking to anyone else from NCIS." Fornell ordered two other agents.

As Gibbs was interrogated by Fornell, he wondered what direction this investigation was going in.

"You're going to accuse the director of NCIS of murder that evidence better be good." Gibbs snapped at Fornell.

"You think I be here if it weren't. We both know that her connections to Grenouille had nothing to do with the job. It never did. This may have been her mess to begin with but she spread it all over this place." _Yeah, she sure did, Tobias._ Gibbs thought as Fornell continued. Finally, Gibbs was dismissed.

As Gibbs headed to the evidence lockup, he passed by a very nervous McGee. Gibbs reassured him that he had done nothing wrong and could tell the truth. When Gibbs reached the lockup, he could see Abby frantically pacing back and forth. Ziva even looked worried. _Very worried. _Gibbs noticed.

Gibbs gave Ziva a finger motion, indicating that he wanted to talk to her privately on the other side of the room.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked, when she approached.

"You all right?" He asked in concern.

"I am worried. . .about Tony." She shared and then hesitated a moment. "He really seems like he is hiding something right now." Ziva explained.

"Tony? Really? What gives you that impression?" Gibbs asked, totally surprised by the observation that Ziva made. He then glanced at Tony, himself.

"He seems too quiet and very anxious. It is also just a feeling that I have." Ziva explained. Gibbs nodded at her. "Do you think he knows what happened?" She whispered. Gibbs then froze.

"Tony?" Gibbs called, as Ziva went to sit back down, avoiding eye contact with Tony. Tony got up quickly, surprised that Gibbs was calling him over.

"Boss?" Tony said as he approached, looking concerned.

"You all right?" Gibbs asked. Tony relaxed a moment at the surprise that Gibbs called him over to ask him this.

"Yeah, I am fine." Tony answered with a slight laugh.

"Anything I should know about?" Gibbs asked in reference to the investigation.

"No." Tony shook his head and looked down. "No more secrets -- no more lies."

"Tony?" Gibbs said in a much more firm tone, which caused Tony to look at him.

"There's nothing, Boss." Tony said again. Gibbs continued to study him.

"Just want this over." Tony confessed.

Gibbs noted that Ziva was right. Tony was hiding something and here Tony is the one most involved in this, out of all of them. Gibbs nodded at him, and Tony went to sit back down. Gibbs noted how he was avoiding eye contact with everyone and sitting very quietly.

Later Ducky returned and shared his thoughts regarding the investigation and Fornell's direction.

"He is trying to paint a picture. A comprehensive picture of her need for retribution against La Grenouille."

"He is only confirming what he already knows." Gibbs added.

"He is holding something back." Ducky pointed out. _He isn't the only one._ Gibbs thought as he once again glanced at Tony.

Do you think she could have done it?" Ducky asked. Gibbs nodded and noted that Tony had been listening but had quickly turned away, when Gibbs turned to look at him.

After talking with Vance and grabbing the FBI agent's ID, Gibbs moved toward his team. He pointed at Ducky, McGee, Abby, and Ziva, indicating that they all had jobs to do now. Tony caught Gibbs pointing at Abby out of the corner of his eye.

"Come on. Let's go." Gibbs said to his team, softly, watching Tony as he said it.

"We can't investigate the FBI's case." McGee reminded them.

"We investigate the FBI." Gibbs responded.

* * *

Gibbs returned to his basement to inform the others of what he had learned from Jeanne Benoit.

"Jeanne Benoit saw Tony shoot her father." Ducky questioned Gibbs, but Gibbs was avoiding eye contact.

"He had motive." Ziva stated.

"And means." McGee added.

"And no alibi." Ziva said.

Gibbs looked at them a moment. They made valid points, but Gibbs knew that Tony was not a murderer, even if he has been acting out of character sometimes.

"Someone is missing from this party." Gibbs stated.

"Who are you calling?" Ziva asked.

"Trent Kort, of the CIA." Gibbs answered.

"Gibbs, when I said that I thought Tony was hiding something. I got the impression that he knew this investigation was coming. I never thought that he was hiding a murder." Ziva confessed.

* * *

When the team returned to NCIS, they found Trent Kort at the elevator, waiting for them. Gibbs nodded at Kort and thanked him for coming.

"Ziva, go talk to Tony. They'll be releasing him from custody. Don't let him out of your sight." Gibbs said. Ziva nodded in agreement. Gibbs directed Kort to the observation room, where Vance and Fornell were.

Once Gibbs was confident that Jenny and Tony were no longer suspects, he let Kort leave. Gibbs briefly talked with Fornell. After discovering from Fornell that Jenny could possibly be the real killer, he headed for the stairs to reach Jenny's office. As he started up the stairs, he could hear Tony and Jeanne talking. He stopped a moment to listen. Once Jeanne had left in the elevator, Gibbs could see how hurt and lost Tony looked. He noticed that Ziva was slowly approaching him, so Gibbs quickly redirected himself toward the director's office.

Tony began to move toward his desk, as Ziva followed. She watched him sit down at his desk. Ziva heard someone approaching her from behind. She turned to face Gibbs.

"Hey." Gibbs said.

"Tony seems very angry." Ziva said to Gibbs. Gibbs looked over at Tony, who was just sitting at his desk, looking through a magazine.

"Angry? That is understandable after being falsely accused of murder." Gibbs squinted at her.

"He sucker punched Trent Kort." Ziva said looking to the side.

"Really?" Gibbs said almost angrily and in disbelief. "I never did get the whole story about what happened between the two of them." Gibbs admitted.

"You're still getting the impression that Tony is hiding something?" Gibbs asked. Ziva nodded at him. Then, Gibbs shook his head in frustration.

"And, after all those discussions I had with him about his keeping secrets and telling lies. . ." Gibbs said. "He even told me he had no more secrets, earlier.

"Whenever we are dealing with something in regards to Jeanne or La Grenouille, I see a totally different side of Tony." Ziva started to explain. Gibbs' concentrated stare, indicating that he wanted her to continue.

"We actually see the real Tony." Ziva explained. Gibbs raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Normally, it is like Tony doesn't have emotions. He hides behind the humor and the childish antics. I do not know what is different in this case, but he does not try to hide his real emotions." Ziva stated. Gibbs took in what she was saying for a minute and started to nod in agreement.

"The assignment never should have gone on that long." Gibbs stated.

"Are you all right?" Gibbs asked with a grin.

"Yes. But, I am ready to go home. Is the director all right?" She smiled back.

"She seems fine." Gibbs gave a short answer to her question, wondering what Ziva's take was on this as well.

"This morning, I would say that she knew that this investigation was coming, too." Ziva stated her observation. "She seemed extremely calm, unsurprised to see Fornell, and unsurprised that La Grenouille was dead." Gibbs looked curiously. He wondered, if she had already figured out that Jenny had, most likely, really killed La Grenouille. They both turned toward their desks to gather their things.

"Where is Tony? He was just here?" Ziva asked as she turned. Gibbs shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey." McGee said as he walked up to them. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Have you seen Tony? He was just here." Ziva asked.

"No. I haven't seen or talked to Tony since we were locked up as evidence." McGee answered. "Did he just go home?"

Ziva raised her shoulders, not knowing what to say.

"Gibbs." Fornell said as he approached. "The shutdown is over. Everything should be up and running again. Good night." Fornell started to walk away, looking around the room.

"Oh, if you see DiNozzo, can you tell him for me that I am sorry that the questions got so personal." Fornell turned to face Gibbs again.

"How personal did you get?" Gibbs asked forcefully giving Fornell a hard, questioning, stare.

"We thought we really had a case here." Fornell started to explain. "He never lost his cool and never gave a false confession. At times, he had a lot to say but did not actually answer the question at all." Fornell said with a chuckle. Gibbs approached Fornell looking increasingly angry.

"They were mainly questions about his feelings for Jeanne Benoit and details about their relationship. I was trying to build possible motive, Jethro." Fornell admitted. He then turned to leave. After hearing Fornell's last comment, Gibbs was now concerned himself and walked over to McGee. McGee was now at his desk and knew what Gibbs wanted to know.

"Tony is still in the building, Boss. Though, I can't say where. His cell phone is on his desk." He looked up at Gibbs, giving a slightly apologetic look for not being able to say more. Gibbs gave him a quick grin for his efforts.

"I will check the men's bathroom." Ziva stated. Both McGee and Gibbs looked up and shook their heads as she said that.

"Boss?" McGee started. "Maybe we should just let him be. . .wherever he is."

"I just need to find him first." Gibbs admitted as he walked off.

After searching all the food court areas, Gibbs made his way down to Abby's lab. He could hear her talking and laughing with someone as he exited the lift. As he walked in, he could see both of them looking at something on the computer screen.

"Now that has to be the largest one I have ever seen." Tony said laughing.

"Gibbs!" Abby yelled, when she heard him walk in. He smiled as she ran up to hug him. Gibbs studied Tony, who had now turned to face him.

"I did it Gibbs! I survived my interrogation." Abby said all excited. Tony was avoiding Gibbs' glances after Abby's comment.

"Good Job, Abs." Gibbs said smiling and concentrating on Tony.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked as he pointed his head toward the door indicating that Tony needed to follow him. Tony reluctantly followed Gibbs to the elevator, looking everywhere except at Gibbs. When the elevator doors opened, Tony gave out a very audible sigh as he entered. When the doors closed, Gibbs turned to face him.

"So. . .why did you punch Trent Kort?" Gibbs asked lightly and watched for a reaction.

"I -- just don't like the guy." Tony said slowly, looking down. Gibbs looked at him and nodded. However, he wasn't happy with the vague response.

"Fornell said he was sorry." Gibbs then tried another angle. Tony looked at him in confusion.

"He said they thought they had a case. He was sorry that the questions got so personal." Gibbs elaborated. Tony looked at him a minute and then nodded. Gibbs looked at him another minute, then angrily flipped the emergency stop. Tony sighed again, knowing this was coming. He leaned against the wall in the elevator, hoping that Gibbs wouldn't do this.

"Tony." Gibbs started to say. "I get the impression that you are still keeping secrets from me." Gibbs stated angrily.

Tony quickly glanced at him. "No." He responded quickly, and then looked back down. Gibbs was unconvinced.

After an uncomfortable silence, Gibbs tried to redirect Tony.

"Hey!" Gibbs yelled, reaching back to give him a smack to the back of his head. Tony didn't move, but he gave a little snicker and briefly smiled at Gibbs before looking back down at the floor. _Oh, if that reaction didn't just raise a red flag, Tony._ Gibbs thought as he continued to watch him.

"I'm not keeping any more secrets from you, Boss." Tony finally said confidently, but he would not meet Gibbs' gaze. Gibbs accepted Tony's answer but wasn't sure if he believed him. Gibbs released the emergency stop.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked. There was a long pause, which caught Gibbs' attention.

"Not really." Tony admitted honestly, as the door opened. Gibbs gave him a concerned glance, as they walked over to the bullpen. As they approached, McGee yelled out to Tony.

"Tony, the director needs to see." McGee yelled. Tony quickly turned away to head up the stairs, avoiding Gibbs' stare. Gibbs stopped and turned to watch him.

"Thanks." Tony said, as he was halfway up the stairs. Gibbs gave McGee a questioning look.

"What?" McGee asked in confusion. Gibbs simply waved off the question, as he looked up to watch Tony head to the director's office. Gibbs looked over at Ziva. She raised her eyebrows at him in agreement that she didn't want to see Tony alone with the director anymore either. As Gibbs sat down, he looked back over at Ziva.

"He was with Abby." Gibbs shared with her. She looked up surprised at that.

"He says he isn't keeping any more secrets." Gibbs informed her, unconvincingly.

"Do you really believe that Trent Kort killed La Grenouille?" Ziva asked him. Gibbs smiled at Ziva's razor sharp intuition. He then looked over at Ziva.

"No." Gibbs answered with a grin.

"Well. . .who do you think did then?" McGee asked them completely puzzled that both of them had other theories. Gibbs looked down and over at Ziva, hoping that she would share.

"Not Tony." Ziva quickly responded.

"Trent Kort," Ziva said. Gibbs and McGee both looked at her perplexed. "told the director that this would not end well for her."

"I think that La Grenouille did kill himself or maybe it was even Jeanne that killed him. And, that Trent Kort had tried to set up the director to take the fall for La Grenouille's death, after complicating his covert operation." Gibbs' arched his eyebrows in total surprise of her revelation. _What! I just called this guy into our office, Ziva. You were there when I did it. Why didn't you share, then? _Gibbs thought, as she stated her theory. He was totally taken aback by her theory.

"Though, that is just a theory." Ziva admitted and then turned to find McGee and Gibbs staring at her totally dumbfounded. Tony approached and sat down at his desk. He went into his side drawer, as he noticed that everyone had turned to face him.

"What?" Tony asked, as he felt uncomfortable with everyone staring at him. Gibbs got up and headed for the director's office again. Gibbs barged into Jenny's office causing her to jump at her desk.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs?" Jenny relaxed herself after the initial surprise.

"Why were you angry that I brought Trent Kort in?" Gibbs asked demanding an answer, as he considered Ziva's theory.

"Because I had already got Jeanne Benoit to admit that she had lied about seeing Tony kill her father. Then she, herself, confessed to the murder in front of Vance and Fornell. There was no need for Trent Kort to get involved." Jenny explained.

"There is always a price when he gets involved." Jenny added quietly, as she looked away.

"She confessed?" Gibbs asked. The statement shocked Gibbs.

"Yes, but I got Jeanne to admit her confession was a lie as well." Jenny added. Gibbs just stared at Jenny in confusion.

"I just don't like Trent Kort." Jenny then admitted. Gibbs arched his eyebrows.

"Funny thing. DiNozzo made the same comment." Gibbs stated giving her an accusing stare.

"What did you talk to DiNozzo about?" Gibbs directly asked. Jenny snorted in disbelief that Gibbs wanted details about a private conversation. He continued to give her a hard stare.

Finally to break the uncomfortable silence, Jenny sat up in her chair and got closer to Gibbs.

"I first asked him if he was okay. I apologized once again for getting him involved in this." Jenny explained in her caring tone.

"Then I told him that he should take some more time off. That, in which, he refused." Jenny said and stopped for a moment.

"And, then I offered him yet another chance to lead his own team. That, in which, he also refused." Jenny stated as she replayed their discussion in as much detail as possible to satisfy Gibbs.

Gibbs looked away from her and nodded. Jenny watched him as he stood up and left the room. As Gibbs returned, he noticed that DiNozzo was once again missing. He looked to Ziva and McGee.

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked. He then got quiet when he sensed the director was behind him.

"Hopefully, he went home like I said he should." Jenny stated as she approached them.

"You all should go home. Just so you know, I requested some time off. Director Vance will be in charge for the next few weeks." Jenny stated and then turned to leave. Gibbs turned to her in surprise, but she left before he could get more details.

"Hmm. Tony forgot his phone." McGee pointed out, as they all got ready to leave.

"It was most likely on purpose." Ziva stated as they headed toward the elevator.


	5. CONCLUSION

Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs stood there as the director walked off.

"You two go home." Gibbs said, as he hurried to catch up with the director. After his short discussion with her, Gibbs was ready to go home. When he stopped at his desk, he heard the elevator doors open again.

"Tony?" Gibbs said much louder than he planned. "What are you doing here? I thought you were long gone." Gibbs didn't hide his surprise.

Tony had visibly jumped from Gibbs's voice. Tony looked back at him in surprise, as he slowly made his way toward his own desk.

"I forgot my cell phone." Tony pointed at it as he answered the question.

"Got big plans tonight?" Gibbs asked with a grin. Tony turned to look at him, surprised that the question was coming from Gibbs.

"No." Tony answered unenthusiastically as he looked down at a spot on the floor. "There's a Magnum P.I. marathon on, though." Tony said as he looked back up.

"Uh-huh." Gibbs shook his head and slightly laughed at that. "Come over and help me tonight." Gibbs made the offer, which sounded more like an order.

"Awe Boss." Tony laughed. "I thought you ordered me to never pick up another piece of sand paper or a power tool again."

"I am about to burn this one, Tony." Gibbs smiled. "I doubt you can cause much more damage to the boat than that." Tony tilted his head and nodded, still surprised by the offer.

* * *

In the basement, Gibbs cleared off his worktable, starting to wonder if his offer actually scared Tony off. The basement door then opened and Tony walked in carrying a pizza box.

"Pizza?" Tony asked, when he set it down.

"I started to wonder if you were still coming." Gibbs turned to study him.

"Sorry, Boss. I ordered this thing right before I went back to the office for my cell." Tony explained as he grabbed his first piece. He turned to face the boat.

"So, you really burn the boats, after you make them?" Tony asked in a much lighter tone. Gibbs looked at him and nodded.

"You know, this reminds me of that movie. . ." Tony started to say but then trailed off when he saw Gibbs' reaction.

"So what do you need me to do?" Tony asked. Gibbs handed him a paintbrush.

"Boss, why bother to decorate it, if you are just going to burn it?" Tony asked. He found this entertaining. Gibbs gave a look that indicated that Tony should already know the answer. Tony then got quiet as he headed for the unpainted part of the boat.

After a few minutes of silence, Gibbs looked over at Tony, as he replayed the events of the day in his head.

"So. . . where was the director going to send you this time? If you had taken it?" Gibbs asked. He watched Tony as he visibly jolted backwards in surprise. He stopped what he was doing and looked at Gibbs.

"How do you find these things out?" Tony asked slightly irritated. He shook his head and squinted at him.

"Where?" Gibbs asked, looking away from him a moment.

"Wouldn't have had to leave D.C. this time." Tony answered as he focused on painting. Gibbs looked over at him in total shock. Gibbs had to ask the burning question.

"Why didn't you take it? Why didn't you even consider taking it?" Gibbs asked, slightly snapping at Tony. Tony lifted his shoulders, making an "I don't know" gesture.

"Not ready." Tony finally answered, without looking at Gibbs. Gibbs continued to stare at him. _The hell you are not._ Gibbs thought and shook his head, as he continued to watch him.

"Boss, have you ever considered putting on racing stripes?" Tony asked, trying to change the subject.

"No." Gibbs said firmly with a slight smile. He turned to face Tony again.

"Did you know I had a talk with Jeanne, today?" Gibbs asked, waiting for Tony's reaction, which was about as he had suspected. Tony stopped, slowly stood up to face him with a worried look on his face.

"Really?" Tony sighed. He then looked at Gibbs nervously.

"She was the witness in the case, so I went to talk to her about The Frog." Gibbs stated.

"You know, Tony, up to this point, I had thought you were actually still dating her --somehow." Gibbs shared indicating that he was somewhat puzzled. "You don't flirt anymore, and you don't even seem to notice women anymore."

"Weeeell." Tony said slowly with a slight laugh. "There is a reason for that." Tony looked at him painfully. Gibbs looked at him waiting for the answer. Tony swallowed hard.

"I haven't been dating." Tony stated and then quickly squatted back down to paint, avoiding Gibbs' shocked stare.

"Tony." Gibbs said not knowing if he should pursue this any further. This conversation was getting too personal, and he did not want Tony to think he was being like Fornell.

". . .just not ready, Boss." Tony offered before Gibbs could ask. He looked away as he said it.

"Like you're not ready to lead a team?" Gibbs asked sarcastically, as he watched Tony. He had tried to stop himself, but the investigator side of him would not let him.

"Yeah." Tony answered emotionless and then finally looked at him. Tony then stood up and walked over to him. He leaned against the table, grabbing a slice a pizza. He let out a sigh.

"I know. You all have become to expect me to act in a certain way." Tony said in a slightly irritated tone, almost taunting Gibbs. Gibbs just stood there, speechless as Tony made the statement.

"That isn't DiNozzo-like enough!" Tony said loudly. "Try again!"

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs finally said forcefully. Tony turned to look at him.

"Do I need to head slap you?" Gibbs asked forcefully.

"Probably, Boss." Tony answered in a guilty tone. Tony looked at him confused, when he didn't do it though. Gibbs started to walk away.

"What?" Gibbs turned around to look at him. "You _expected_ me to actually do it?" Gibbs said, with a grin, which made Tony laugh.

"You know, this is a nice boat, Boss." Tony said in an almost apologetic manner.

"You sure you don't want to _like_ burn the house down, instead? So, you know, you can get the boat out." Tony teased. Gibbs grinned and gave him a questioning look. Tony then walked back over with his paintbrush.

Gibbs knew he should stop. However, since Tony hadn't bolted yet, there was one other question that Gibbs wanted Tony to answer. He stopped and faced Tony.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony looked nervously at him wondering what he was planning to say or ask now.

"Do you think Trent Kort really killed La Grenouille?" Gibbs asked watching Tony's reaction. Tony tried very hard not to react at all, since he was looking directly at Gibbs.

"He is capable of it." Tony answered as he swallowed hard.

"Yeah, but do you think he did it?" Gibbs asked again, getting slightly irritated that Tony wasn't really answering the question.

"If Kort said he did, then I believe him." Tony said then looked down, as he went for more paint. Gibbs continued to stare at him curiously. _Why can't you answer me? Just a yes or no, Tony._ Gibbs thought as he continued to watch him.

Gibbs first wondered if the vague response was because Tony knew who the killer was and was ordered to keep it a secret. He then considered that the vague response was because Tony had a theory, much like Ziva's, of what had happened. _You are holding something back, Tony._ Gibbs thought as he gave him another questioning look, but Gibbs chose to let it go for now.

Gibbs then stopped trying to investigate and refocused on the boat. He noticed that Tony was almost done, so Gibbs started to look around for something for him to do next. Gibbs noticed, that once Tony had finally gotten here, he seemed to really perk up. Therefore, he didn't want Tony to just go home to watch endless hours of Magnum trying to distract himself from what happened today.

Tony started laughing. Gibbs stopped, stood straight up, and looked over at him in confusion.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked as he gave him a puzzled look.

"Oh, did you hear about what Palmer and Agent Lee were caught doing today, while we were all locked up?" Tony started to say, but he could not stop laughing.

The End, _There might be more, when Season 6 starts._

Thank you for all your feedback. It was very helpful!


End file.
